


miracle

by karren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, its like really fluffy thats it lol.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karren/pseuds/karren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji gets Zenyatta a present, and they go to a petting zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	miracle

Walking purposefully but quickly, a certain cyborg made his way towards his destination. His fingers clasped a plastic bag, clanking against his leg occasionally. Genji hummed, opening the door to a chamber.

“Master, are you here?” He peeked through the crack, not wanting to interrupt. He felt let down when he didn’t see him in sight, and was about to turn around when he was abruptly startled. 

“Boo!” 

“AHH-“ 

Genji stumbled, the sudden appearance of his master’s taunting face starting his heart. Zenyatta giggled, his feet kicking. “Did I really scare you?” he asked, gliding closer and patting his student on the head. The cyborg shrugged playfully. 

“Maybe.” 

Zenyatta nodded, and he would be smiling if he could. “I do not mean to intrude, but may I ask what that is?” he inquired, pointing a shiny finger at the bag.

Lighting up, Genji pulled the bag to his chest. “Ah, yes, I forgot! I brought this for you.” He was unable to hide his excitement, steam releasing slightly from his valves. Zenyatta chuckled.

“Here.” Genji held the item to his teacher, who took it gracefully. He shed the plastic and was met with the completely unexpected face of a plush.  
It was a chicken.   
It was soft, with fluffy feathers and wings. “Genji, my student.” Zenyatta put an arm around him, holding the plush up close to both of their faces. “It is beautiful.” He was amazed, squeezing and examining it lovingly.  
“I am glad you like it, Master.” Genji grinned beneath his visor, watching Zenyatta’s cute movements. “Chickens also remind me of my brother. That is not why I bought it, however.” He added.

“Why did you buy this? It is lovely, yes, but is there more to it?” He asked inquisitively. He looked up at his student’s glowing face.

“For one, I knew you would enjoy it. And I like seeing you happy.” Genji nodded, explaining. “I also intended for this gift to allow me to tell you I have planned a trip for us. The gift is related to the trip.” Steam curled slowly from his valves, and he watched his teacher for a reaction.

“A trip? Oh, my dear Genji.” He wrapped both arms around him, pulling the cyborg close and nudging his forehead. “I am delighted.”

“I have not even told you where we are going!” Genji laughed. 

Zenyatta extended a finger and bopped him in the nose area. “Any trip alongside my brightest pupil is wonderful.”   
“I think the same of you, Master. I would follow you anywhere in the world.” He felt his face heat up.   
Cuddling the plush, Zenyatta gazed at his student. He thought he was the most beautiful being in the world, the way he stood, composed and finally at peace.

“A farm, Master. A petting zoo!” Genji chirped. “You can meet all the nice animals, and touch them.”

Zenyatta was overjoyed. He had just recently learned of petting zoos. He kicked his feet and laughed, happiness radiating from him. “We will make many a friend!”   
Bowing, Genji joined him in laughter. “I look forward to it!”

A week later, Genji and Zenyatta arrived at the gates of a tiny farm in a warm countryside. The bright green grass and flowery trees largely contrasted their snowy home of Nepal.  
They could barely contain their excitement. Holding hands, they walked towards the entrance. “Genji, do you hear that?” Zenyatta asked. He listened closely.  
“Oh, yes! Those are goats, I think.” He replied. Zenyatta squeezed his hand. “Goats!”

Finally, they entered the petting area. Both gasped in unison upon seeing the harmonious community of chickens, goats, rabbits, and ponies. The animals looked up, as if they were welcoming them. 

Zenyatta glided towards a chicken with dark feathers, who practically jumped into his arms. He smoothed his feathers gently, holding him close. “Very lovely. Somewhat resembles your brother, as well.”   
Genji chortled, and kneeled down to softly hold a bunny. He ran a finger along it soothingly. It nuzzled his hand, and he couldn’t help but say “aw”.   
Already they were filled to the brim with enjoyment, and it was just the beginning. 

“Master, come here. There is a pony who wants to meet you.” Genji called, not loud enough to startle any animals.   
Zenyatta glided over, inhaling as he saw the small grey pony wiggling. It neighed, and he put his hand on his back, petting. 

“Much fluffier than I expected! You must be proud of your coat.” He said to the animal. 

Genji watched his teacher play with the animal, the two of them looking like the best of friends. He couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to know him; that their paths crossing had been one of the biggest, if not the most, blessed miracle in his life.

He was pulled from his adoring thoughts by the sudden click of claws on his metal shoulder. A vibrant bird had landed there, and was curiously analyzing his face. “Hello, there.” Genji said quietly, not wishing to scare him.  
Zenyatta looked up, chuckling at his student. “His blue feathers go with your green very well!” 

“Thank you, Master.” He nodded, and the bird followed suit. Zenyatta gasped. 

For the rest of the day, Genji’s new friend stayed on his shoulder. Even when they stopped for a rest, he did not leave.

The two were holding hands, sitting beneath a tree in the shade. Grass rose around them, swaying in the breeze. Genji thought only of his hand in Zenyatta’s, and how at peace he was. Nothing could come between them. He squeezed his hand.

“I love you, Master.” He said. It wasn’t the first time he said that, and definitely not the last.

“I love you too, my student…Genji.” He added. Genji felt his heart skip a beat.

Time passed, and soon they had to depart. They reflected on the day, recounting all of the animals they met and the moments they shared. 

Back home, the pair got ready to rest for the night. Genji was the last one awake, and he entered their room to get tucked in. He was greeted with the sight of his master, dozing cozily with his chicken plush right beside him.  
“Goodnight, Zenyatta.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if omnics sleep


End file.
